Egg to Differ
'Egg to Differ '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Hypno appears in a puff of smoke, much to the awe of a large crowd. He pulls out a gold stopwatch and swings it back and forth in front of a chicken. Lumpy, a nearby janitor, also gets distracted by the watch. Once Hypno snaps his fingers, the chicken screeches like an eagle and takes off soaring into the sky. The crowd applauds in amazement. Lumpy, having been hypnotized himself, begins scratching and pecking the ground, accompanied by clucking sounds. Everyone looks at him in confusion, then in complete surprise when he lays an egg. The crowd cheers even louder, to Hypno's envy. He snaps his fingers again and Lumpy returns to normal. Seeing his egg, he takes it home with him. Hypno ponders curiously. In the countryside, Beef goes into his henhouse to find that none of the hens have laid eggs. He and Cud sit down with grumbling tummies and nothing but old seeds for breakfast. However, Cud sees Lumpy passing by with the egg in his hands. He vows to get that egg so he and Beef could enjoy a real breakfast meal. Upon entering his trailer, Lumpy gently places the egg in a highchair and cooks breakfast for it, ironically frying eggs on a pan. He tosses the empty egg carton out a window, unknowingly hitting Cud on the head. Lumpy realizes he forgot cooking oil when the eggs stick to the pan. While he is distracted, Cud sneaks in and reaches for his prized egg, when the unattended stove catches fire. Lumpy accidentally spills the oil onto the floor, causing Cud to slip and ignite. The goat rushes back outside and rolls on the ground. Lumpy douses the fire with an extinguisher, his egg miraculously unharmed. Lumpy hugs it with relief. Tucking the egg into a crib, Lumpy reads it a bedtime story, putting himself to sleep. Hypno looks on from a window. He imagines the egg hatching into a chick with antlers that becomes a high-paying sideshow attraction. As Lumpy dozes off, Hypno saws a hole beneath the trailer and through the crib. With dollar signs in his eyes, he sneaks away with the egg. Cud is seen wiping burn marks from his wool, when Hypno bumps into him. The two begin fighting over the egg until Cud wins with a headbutt. Hypno pulls one more trick up his sleeve; he hypnotizes Cud into acting like a chicken and reclaims the egg. A rooster's crow awakens Lumpy and he reacts in horror to find that his egg has been stolen. He bursts outside to see Hypno with the egg and yells at him. Hypno retorts with a chuckle, but then the chicken he hypnotized earlier snatches him from the ground and carries him to its nest. Hypno finds himself surrounded by eggs which hatch into seemingly harmless yellow chicks - that begin tearing him apart. Lumpy happily reunites with his egg. It suddenly hatches, revealing a tiny baby Lumpy inside. Lumpy freaks out, drops his baby clone and stomps it to death. Meanwhile, Beef watches in confusion as Cud continues acting like a chicken, until he suddenly lays an egg. Beef happily licks his lips and raises his utensils. Deaths #Hypno is eaten by ravenous chicks. #Baby Lumpy is stomped on. Trivia *The episode's plot is inspired from the ending of ''Double Whammy part 2. *The title is a pun on 'beg to differ'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes